mu_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
War Mage
Exiled from society, War Mages are confident and believe themselves to be superior to regular mages. They were removed from society after their magical abilities became too powerful and were considered dangerous. After being outcast, they fought as mercenaries as they attempted to control their extraordinary power. Once they did, they began to develop their own spells – ones far more powerful than those of any regular mage. They dance around battlefields casting devastating elemental spells, all with an air of confidence and superiority. Skills and information (description taken from the Guide section of the Mu Legend website; screenshots taken in-game and crests embedded in the skills below shown do not represent the final product as they can be exchanged): Summon a giant ice storm with "Binding Blizzard" to deal damage to a large area and decrease speed within that area. "Bloodfest" lets you jump into a location to attack enemies left and right. You will be invincible while it's active, so it can be used as a survival skill when in danger. The staff skill "Chaos Orb" throws magic orbs as a ranged attack and deals additional AoE damage over the area behind the target that is hit. You can also use "Cold Murder" to mount a spinning stun attack to enemies in front. "Cruel Touch" pushes a target in front while you retreat back. The enemy's movement speed will decrease and you will deal additional damage 3 seconds later with an explosion. "Danse Macabre" lets you teleport to a designated spot. As soon as you land, you slash the enemy, so it's perfect for the magic sword. "Energy Explosion", an exploding energy orb thrown by the War Mage, deals AoE dam age and causes an additional explosion once an enemy is killed. Also, The War Mage has powerful magic-attack skills, the first of which is a fire-magic skill called "Fire Clutches". This skill ignites a fire in one spot to deal AoE damage and continuously inflicts additional damage while the fire is burning. "Fire Curtain" deals continuous damage by igniting the ground, so it's similar to "Fire Clutches", but more powerful. "Full Throttle" causes an explosion and teleports you ahead while granting you stealth. "Hallucinatory Infection" contaminates a certain area to deal damage. If the target dies, the infection is transmitted to another target and you can recover 25% of max MP. "Mana Racer" releases Pegasus, dealing ranged damage and ensnaring enemies in the spot it stops at. "Marching Blade" slashes the sword to the front, with a chance to ignore 10% of the enemy's defense. For battles where abnormal statuses will give you the advantage, throw magic shards to reduce enemies' movement speed with "Power slash". "Radiant Chain" casts a magnetic field. "Reaper's Light" shoots out a beam of light, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. It's a charge-up skill, so it can be maintained as long as you have MP. Additionally, the damage amount increases in 3 stages. "Shockwave" is a shock-bomb attack that deals AoE damage and reduces the movement speed of enemies. "Specter Shield" is a useful skill for survival, allowing you to absorb damage as health up to 20% of max HP. If the shield is destroyed, its shards will deal AoE damage to surrounding enemies. "Torment Wave" deals AoE damage to the front and deals additional damage to 3 nearby targets on the third hit. The magic-sword skill "War Veteran" uses a sword imbued with dark energy to slash enemies, pushing them and inflicting a debuff that reduces their defense on every third attack. Expert skills: Summon evil spirits and create ice storms The War Mage's 6 expert skills are "Confusion", "Wallop", "Destruction", "Invincibility", "Pain" and "Devastation". "Confusion" has a passive effect that decreases the defense of enemies within 20 meters. It also allows you to cast "Specter", a charge-up skill which summons evil spirits to deal continuous damage to surrounding enemies. "Wallop" has a passive effect that increases your max HP and defense, and the "Final Notice" skill that deals a strong attack to the front. If the target's HP is below 30%, "Final Notice" can inflict additional damage. If you use the skill again within 2 seconds, you can send an additional wave of energy, pushing the enemy far away. "Destruction" has a passive effect that decreases MP consumption. You can also use the "Meteor Drop" skill, which drops a giant meteor in a selected location. The meteor has immense attack power, and all enemies hit by it will be pushed back and receive additional continuous damage. Category:Classes Category:War Mage